Gen Nakaido
Gen Nakaido (玄中井戸, Nakaido Gen) is the main character and protagonist of the Naruto fanfiction, Naruto: Nakaido Gaiden. He is also a major character in its sequels, Naruto: Kimza Chronicles and Kimza Chronicles. He is one of the most powerful Nakaido Clan member to exist in 20 years and is currently the leader of the Konohagakure Elite Protection Force. He is known by the moniker, "Gen the Fireworks Ninja" for his mastery of explosive and fire-based jutsu. Background Gen was born of the clan's lower guard, Segimaro Nakaido, and the clan's upper punishment officer, Hira Nakaido. When Gen was born, he was known by the lower clan as the one to bring the two parts together through revolution. However, the upper clan was afraid that Gen would become a threat if he learned about his lower clan heritage. They branded the boy a threat and threatened his mother to never tell Gen about his lower clan heritage. As for his father, Segimaro was thrown out of the clan and was later branded a missing-nin by the village. Gen grew up lavished in the luxuries of the Nakaido Clan. Due to his upper clan ranking, he was first taught jutsu lectures by the clan's elders, just like rest of the upper clan Nakaido children. Afterwards, he was sent to the Ninja Academy to further his training. There he rose through the ranks and became one of best students in the academy. However, he was tied up with a girl named Aichi Uchiha. He then decided that he would do his best to become the very best. Personality After Gen graduated from the academy and joined Team Seto, he was a serious boy with a heart of stone. He wanted to surpass all of those around him. Even though he passed through the academy with the highest marks, he considered trial through combat to be more proof-building. He considered only his teammates Aichi and Enma Getsou as his only equals and his Jonin sensei, Seto Nara, as his superior. After a while, and a great deal of painful battles however, Gen's idea of being superior died out. After a while, Gen gained a personality that helped him to put his friends before him. Gen's intelligence and training encouraged him to reach higher heights. Along with Aichi and Enma, Gen was able to make remarkable team efforts. He also risked his life on several occaisons to protect his teammates, going so far as to protect Enma from Izokaku Retsu's Shadow Release: Sphere of Eternal Blight, a jutsu which most shinobi who face it are killed by. Gen soon found romantic feelings towards Aichi after the Chunin Exams Arc. After a while, he and Aichi did almost everything together. Thanks to Aichi, Gen was able to learn fire jutsu that the Nakaido Clan, though known as fire-release masters, could never learn. He and Aichi soon agreed that they would get married as soon as they reached the age of 18. After Aichi defected from the village and even used her newly activated Mangekyo Sharingan to try and kill him, Gen soon felt heartbroken and mangled. His actions were more reckless and his former attitude and intelect seemed to die out. After a few months however, he soon vowed to defeat Aichi for what she did with him and even though he was still in love with her, he knew he would have to kill her for the sake of the village. Gen hated the Shinziro Tenga Group since the start of the Hyuga and Uchiha Arc. He soon resolved with Aichi (who was against Shinziro at the time) and Enma to defeat them. After Aichi defected from Konoha for Shinziro, Gen's hatred for the organization rose exponentially. He has become the character to face against the most Shinziro members. Gen also shows great pride, respect, and loyalty towards his clan. He shows his loyalty in many ways, mostly showing its symbol and using their signature jutsu. However, after meeting his father who became a traveling exile, Gen's respect for the clan decreased, despite his father's wishes to retain his love for it. He even went so far as to stop wearing the Nakaido insignia for a while. His respect, though somewhat in a suspicious way, returned and he returned to having honor towards his clan. During Kimza Chronicles, Gen retains his seriousness and his recluseness, but also has become somewhat playful again. He also gains a lazy, carefree attitude as a means to hide his true emotions about Aichi from anyone around him. This emotional shroud is known to be a farce by his closest friends and the farce fades whenever he is angered. He would then become very strict and somewhat brutal. However, He treats his students, Saphiro Kimza, Kaede Meitochi, and Art Uzuba like he would his own children sincerely. He becomes sort of a father figure for Saphiro and teaches him many jutsu to become stronger. Throughout the series, though he is actually commanded by the council to keep a watch on Saphiro's progress, Gen eventually does all he can to protect Saphiro from the village. In the Last Sealer, Gen develops a degree of hatred for Saphiro when it is confirmed that he is working for Shinziro and even states that if he has to, he'll kill Saphiro to prevent the secrets of Konoha from being leaked. When Saphiro reveals that he was actually against Shinziro, Gen's suspicion remains, but it slowly fades as Saphiro proves himself as a loyal Konoha shinobi once more. His hatred for Shinziro is pushed further when it is learned that Aichi died as a means to research her Sharingan. He vows to defeat everyone in Shinziro in her honor. It is also notable that Gen loves to spend his time around fellow team leaders Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee, as the three are always gathered somewhere in the village discussing various things. He has a strong tie with the Konoha 11 and he is considered one of their closest friends and allies, even to the point of being one of the "Konoha 12". This is further exemplified when Naruto Uzumaki chastises him for calling him "Lord Hokage" and requests that Gen just calls him Naruto instead. Appearance Though he doesn't mind getting himself dirty under the right means, Gen loves to keep up a good appearance. He has short brown hair, which lengthens over time until it reaches his upper back during Kimza Chronicles and the Last Sealer. His hair is also slighty spiked at the top, giving him an appearance similar to most of his clan members. He also has unwavering steel gray eyes and has tan skin that is darker than Aichi's, but lighter than Enma's. During Nakaido Gaiden, he wore a white and green jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He also blue pants and typical ninja's sandals. Around his neck he wore a green pearl with a silver chain through it around his neck. His forehead protector which he wore on his forehead pushed his hair slightly upward. The pearl was given to him by his mother. After finding out about his father during the Nakaido Destiny Arc, Gen replaced the pearl with a green neckerchief given to him by his father. The bandanna was eventually used to cover a gruesome scar on his neck. He then made the pearl necklace a bracelet and wore it around his right wrist. During Kimza Chronicles and the Last Sealer, he wears the stand Jonin's attire of the standard flak jacket and blue pants. His hair is longer and more slick, though still pushed upward by his forehead protector. He still wears the bandanna around his neck and the pearl around his right wrist. He also wears an armguard on his right arm, showing his membership of the Konoha Elite Protection Force, which is a more civilian adaptation of the ANBU Black Ops. This means that Gen is somehow tied into ANBU as well. Abilities Gen is considered a powerful shinobi with various specialties that make him a wonder asset to many teams. Throughout Nakaido Gaiden, Kimza Chronicles, and The Last Sealer, Gen has proven his mettle to opponents time and time again. This high degree of strength and skill was so high, he was referred to as "The Second Coming of Kakashi". His rate of growth is so rapid that by the time Otoshi Nagare defects from Konoha after revealing his connection to Shinziro, Gen was considered as the possible Eighth Hokage, though he initially refused, before Naruto stepped up to regain the title as Hokage again. It is revealed that his true level of skill began rising during the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, where he took on many enemies and even gained the respect of the Konoha 11. That was when he had gotten the ackowledgment of being one of the most powerful Nakaido clan members in his generation. His skills were also so high, he became one a member of the ANBU shortly after the war. Taijutsu When it comes to taijutsu, Gen is considered a master at martial arts and the ways of combat. His years of expertise in fighting allows him to see through an opponent and find out what their capabilities are. His way of fighting consist of fighting an enemy and getting a sample of their skills as well as finding a way to fight around them. His taijutsu skill is high enough to pit him against enemies of great skill and fight hand-to-hand unassisted. He also has knowledge of pressure points and can disable an opponent if he can get to the pressure point without much trouble. Gen's strength is considered above average and his durability is something to behold. In Kimza Chronicles, he was able to take a rather harsh beating from Yatsu of Shiragakure and keep fighting at full force. His strength is at a level as he was able to lift two Asura Village shinobi with each hand and throw them meters away. His body also suffered repeated suffering, increasing his durability to points further than most shinobi in the series. Despite being calm and seemingly lethargic when idle, in battle Gen is extremely fast and agile. Even back during the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was able to dodge repeated attacks from White Zetsu Clones to ensure his comrades escaped unharmed. During his battle with Niro of the Four Larva, he was able to attack him again and again without the latter figuring out what was going on for a while. His greatest example was when he fought Saphiro Kimza head on and actually matched the Kimza's speed, even when it was enhanced by the Kimza Ruryu. Ninjutsu Explosive Jutsu True to his name, Gen is a master of explosive jutsu. Most of his attacks deal with explosions or creating craters. Gen is also able to deduce the explosive method of certain jutsu just by looking at it long enough. He is also make certain jutsu explosive if he is able to learn it. Nature Transformation Gen is able to use four of the primary five Nature Transformations after years of harsh training. True to his nickname and Nakaido heritage, Gen's most used and most advanced element is fire. His mastery of Fire Release techniques make him a deadly opponent when jutsu is concerned. His explosive jutsu is also increased in power when channeling fire chakra into them. Most shinobi were given flee on sight orders when ever Gen was encountered and was beginning a fire-based ninjutsu. Using Earth Release, he is able to encase his body in earth as well as create protective barriers. With Wind Release, he can increase the effects of explosive and Fire Release jutsu as well as summon wind barriers. Using Lightning Release, he has learned the Chidori, the only Lightning Release technique he knows. After training for a years and learning how to hold elements together directly from Sasuke Uchiha, Gen had succeeded in creating the super-electric and superheated Plasma Release. Though his version of it is still imperfect, he is able to use one technique with it: the Plasma Release: Chidori. This jutsu is a more powerful version of the Chidori that can decimate areas around him, though it is still inferior to Sasuke's skill with it. Special Ninjutsu After learning about the secrets of the Sharingan from his friend Aichi, Gen had begun a study to learn about the dōjutsu. This resulted with learning the Foreseeing Mind's Eye Technique, a jutsu that enabled him to read his opponent's moves for up to two minutes during the battle. After Aichi defected from Konoha, he decided not to use this technique and holds on to that vow until he was forced to use it during a battle with Otoshi Nagare. Gen considers the technique dangerous but very reliable in a scrape. Intelligence Even at an early age, Gen was considered nearly a genius and a fast learner. This intelligence gained the respect of his higher-ups and resulted in his promotion to Jonin at the age of 16. Gen's skill in combat enables him to read his opponent's moves and learn his opponent's tendacies just by watching. He was assigned to Saphiro's team due to his insight and uses his intelligence to regularly play whatever fight he engages in into his hands. Stats Nakaido Gaiden Beginning Arc Upon the formation of Team 19, Gen decided to see if his teammates were strong shinobi who would hold him back, or weaklings who would keep him behind of things. Upon meeting with Aichi, he was surprised by her quick suggestion for a sparring session. He was more impressed when he figured out that she was as strong as she was smart. Their battle was soon cut short by their Jonin-sensei, Seto Nara. When Seto asked Gen what his dream was, the boy told him that his goal was to take on powerful opponents around the world and show the shinobi world the power of the Nakaido clan. Steel Mountain Arc Gen's first major mission was heading deep into the Land of Wind with Aichi, Enma, and Seto to find 11 lost members of the Kanaragi Clan. Though the Kanaragi clan was native to Kirigakure, they had to help the members due to the clan being great sword makers and the group's unofficial alliegence to Konoha. After a while, they reached their apparent target, a metal coated mountain. Upon reaching the summit, they were attacked by Seven Swordsmen of the Mist Member and fellow Kanaragi clan member, Ryoza. Ryoza knew about the group's pact with Konoha, and he was resolved to kill the members to stop their assistance to Konoha, not before using them to create enough swords to aid Kirigakure however. At first, he kept Gen, Aichi, Enma, and Seto at bay and they were forced to free the prisoners. Gen and Aichi soon took advantage of their distance and used fire-based techniques to melt the metal around Ryo to trap him, and Enma attacked him with physical blows. Ryoza soon used his sword, Aso, to attack the three Genin and turn the tide of the fight. Just as they were about to be killed, Seto intervened. After a long, but well-played battle, Seto killed Ryoza using his Shadow Neck Bind Technique. Chunin Exam Arc Before the Chunin Exam began, Gen was asked by Aichi to spar with him, which Gen agreed to immediately. Gen was soon impressed that they were both becoming stronger, knowing that they were stronger than when they fought Ryo. They were about t use fire-based techniques on each other when they were interrupted by Laosugu Inuzuka and forced to stop without coming to a victor. During the first part of the exam, which was a written test, Gen used his intelligence to find the answers on his own. After realizing that this was a test to test a ninja's information gathering skills, he used a complex leg-finger communication system to help Enma with the answers, who was on the other side of the room. In the second test of the Chunin Exam in the Forest of Death, Gen decided that the group should look for a weaker team and take them out for their Heaven Scroll. However, they ran into Team Usano, who used their prowess in wind-based ninjutsu and genjutsu to weaken their opponents. Gen managed to hold on his on for quite a while, but he was soon knocked unconscious. When he awoke, he caught the sight of Aichi using her newly activated Sharingan to defeat Team Usano. Gen was afraid at first, but then he felt proud that he had an Uchiha Clan member on his team, and he was encouraged that he had a rival who became more powerful. During the preliminaries of the exam, Gen was faced off against Toshia Huzoraki. Toshia proved to be a powerful opponent for Gen. At first, Gen's taijutsu was dodged and blocked by Toshia. And when he tried to use his fire based jutsu against him, Toshia used earth-based jutsu to sheild himself from his attacks. Gen was starting to feel down when Aichi's cheering rejuvinated him. He then used a powerful blast of his Fire-Release: Great Fireball Technique to crush his defenses, then decapacitated him with a stone-breaking hook. During his two months of training in order to become ready for the finals, Gen read and trained many of the Nakaido Clan's fire techniques. After a while, Gen decided that he would use more than fire jutsu from now on, since he was close to defeat during the Chunin Exam preliminaries. One day, when he was taking a break from his training to roam the village, he ran into Aichi. After seeing her Sharingan activated, he asked her about it. After a long talk, Aichi decided that she would let Gen in on some of her Sharingan secrets. During the first match of the finals, Gen was pitted against Shiku Aburame. Shiku used his kikaichu beetles to create a dome around a 40 foot radius and used the insects to comsume much of the oxygen in the area. He told Gen that he would have seven minutes to defeat him or else he would pass out from oxygen definciency. Gen, agreeing to the challenge, jumped into the fray without thinking twice. Due to the near-complete darkness in the dome, Gen was victim to attacks all over the area from the insects, as well as Shiku's own blows. Gen tried to strike Shiku, but he couldn't hear him due to the buzzing of the kikaichu nor he couldn't see him in the blackened area. When Shiku told him that his time was running thin, Gen used fire-based attacks towards Shiku. Shiku stopped him cold when he told Gen that his fire-based techniques would only burn out the remaining oxygen, and therefore drain more time. Gen then dove deep into his mind and calmed himself down. Then, by using gut instinct, Gen rushed to Shiku and grabbed hold of him, ignoring the repeated attacks from the insects. He then used his newly developed technique, the Earth Release: Giant Gauntlet Technique to defeat him in one strike, which just 16 seconds to spare. After the insects were cleared, Gen announced the winner, and the medic-nin came for him, Shiku told Gen that he did something brave and smart in a situation where others would panic and use desperation until their demise. Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:Character infoboxes Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Male